When Tough Little Boys Grow Up to be Dads
by My Fandom's Chose Me
Summary: Oliver and his family's life as they grow, loosely based on the song Tough Little Boys by Gary Allen. Even if not aware of the give this a read. Family and Freinds and Oliver growing up.


**Hey, Reader's welcome to My new story. Just letting people know, in one paragraph there are some direct quotes I thought were needed for the story. Hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think.**

Tommy Merlyn had been Oliver Queen's best friend since kindergarten. When Tommy was eight years old, his mother was shot coming home from work and died. His father left town and he was left without a parent for two years. Things in school got bad. He was depressed thinking he may never see either of his parents again.

When Tommy was in fourth grade, he rode with Oliver to school but had to walk the halls to class alone. He would walk with his head down not talking to anyone, which made the bullies go after him. One day Oliver was walking through the halls to the bathroom when he heard what sounded like some guys beating up a kid. Oliver walked into the restroom and found two guys throwing punches at his best friend. Oliver told the boys to stop and when they didn't he got in front of Tommy and took the punch. Oliver didn't flinch, he just brushed it off and laughed, then he gave one of the guys a strong right hook to the nose and grabbed him by the collar. The second kid ran and before Oliver had a chance to do anything more, a teacher walked in to break up the fight.

The good news was the bully got suspended for two weeks, however, so did Oliver. That was almost twenty- three years ago. At the age of 32, Oliver sat in his limo staring at his eleven-year-old son, who just acquired a black eye from bullies and this time Oliver could only suggest how to help. "Go for the nose". When his son questioned him on what his father meant Oliver replied, "If something like this happens again, go for the nose. Find the biggest one, the biggest one in the group, walk right up to him without saying a thing, and punch him in the nose as hard as you possibly can. He will have no idea what is going on. He won't be able to see, and if he can't see, he can't fight, and then all of his buddies, all the guys that were being so brave, they will back off. Trust me on that one". When it came to confronting the bullies, William tried a different approach, having to save one from an explosion during a class trip. He, however, used the nose punch later in life during a fight at school.

A few years later Oliver Queen and his wife Felicity Smoak welcomed an adorable baby girl into the world whom they named Mia. When Mia was eleven months old, Oliver, Felicity, and William all sat on the floor of the living room in their small house, with Mia in the Middle. Each had one of her toys in their hand. Mia didn't know what to do, but she knew she wanted a toy. She got down on all fours and crawled towards her dad who was holding her favorite plush arrow. "Da", he said starting to tremble as Oliver moved the toy up above his head. Oliver was about to give in when she let out a cry, but just as he started to lower the plush Mia started to stand up again. Still a few paces away from the toy, she picked up one foot and slowly moved it in front of the other one. Then she did so again. As Mia was taking her last step, her foot slid and she plopped on her behind. Mia started to cry so Oliver handed her the arrow and wrapped her in his arms telling her how proud he was of her. From that moment on, Mia tried to walk every time she saw her plush.

One day she was in the living room while William was playing a video game. She grabbed onto the table to pull herself up and took a few steps. She fell and hit her arm badly. She started to cry loudly. Oliver rushed into the room and cried through panic. "William, what happened?" Oliver asked as he picked up a loud Mia. "She started to walk to her toy and she hit her arm on the table as she fell". Oliver took Mia to his room and dialed the phone. After three rings Dr. Schwarts picked up. "Hello?" she asked. "Dr. Schwarts. Hello, its Oliver. I know you're not a pediatrician but you've looked over Mia before and you're the only doctor I trust. Can you come by? She seemed to hit a table with her arm and won't stop crying," Oliver panicked into the phone. After a pause on Oliver's side, he thanked the doctor and hung up.

Oliver got one of Mia's teething rings out of the freezer and placed it on her arm to help it soothe. Within the hour, Dr. Schwarts had arrived and checked the little girl over. "You're sure she's alright?" asked Oliver for the fifth time. "Yes, she's going to be just fine," she replied wrapping Mia's right arm with a bandage. "If she gets fussy because of the pain give her 2.5mL of Infants Tylenol. That is right at half a tablespoon,". Oliver took a breath and thanked the doctor as she left. Felicity had run to the store so Oliver called her to add Tylenol to her list. That wasn't the last time Oliver cried over things involving his little girl.

Oliver and Mia spent a good amount of time together. Felicity worked in her office during the day for Smoak Tech and William started high school. At four years old, Oliver taught Mia to ride a bike. He was scared the moment he let go. She rode like a pro. Mia had acquired her grandmother's blonde hair and she had loose long curls. One day while Oliver was on the couch, Mia climbed up on his lap, looked him in the eyes and asked, "Can we watch a movie, Daddy?" "Sure sweetie," replied Oliver. "Why don't you go pick one out?" Mia came to her dad's lap with Old Yeller. Oliver scooped her up in one arm and carried her as he put the DVD in. Right as the credits rolled, his tears were doing the same. "What's wong Daddy?" asked Mia. "Nothing, I just really loved that dog."

Mia had Oliver watch that movie with her once a week. And once a week the tears would start again. When Mia turned five she was so excited because she got to go to school like her big brother. "Will-iam Will-iam. I'm going to go to school too," Mia would chant around the house at breakfast and at dinner. The whole family went to her back to school night. When they went to get school supplies, Mia would have William piggyback her through every store. Oliver and Felicity set Mia on a bus schedule. The buses took kids of all ages to a charter school so Mia and William rode together. The first day, Oliver and Felicity gave their kids lunches, (a robin hood one for Mia and a brown paper bag for William), gave them both a kiss, made sure they had everything and sent them on their way. Felicity made her way to her office. "I'm gonna go grab something at the store," Oliver yelled to his wife. "Felicity knew exactly where he was going. Oliver got in his car as quickly as he could and started to follow the school bus. He arrived at the school and watched as his son and daughter, hand in hand, walked into the school.

Walking into the house forty minutes later with a jug of milk, Oliver was welcomed by a nervous-looking Felicity. "Did they get into school safely?" Oliver walked over to Felicity and gave her a big hug. "They were great. They walked in holding hands. They got there safe." Oliver said with pride and sadness in his voice.

At six years old, Mia could take apart and put back together a computer, which got her in trouble with William a lot since she mostly did so to his. Both kids competed with each other to see who could solve a Rubik's cube faster and William helped Mia with her math homework whenever Felicity was working.

Most days after school, Mia practiced her spelling words while Oliver taught her to fight. He may have taught her a few extra words as well. "P-R-O-C-H-N-O-S-T," Mia spelled out in pants as she punched Oliver. "Prochnost." She punched the back of Oliver's knee swiping him to the ground. When William wasn't in school he would help Felicity try to figure out new algorithms for products at Smoak Tech.

Oliver started spending a few late nights a week out in the town nearby watching over as the Green Arrow. Felicity would be on comps in her office, leaving William and Mia to do their own thing. It had been Oliver's third night out in a row when Mia started to ask her brother when her dad would tuck her in again. Oliver didn't make it home most nights before his little girl would go to bed. William didn't know how to answer. With a tear in her eye and her lip trembling, the six-year-old looked up at her big brother, "I want Daddy to be home tonight and put me to bed," cried, Mia. "I know Mia. How about I make you some ice cream and we watch a movie, your choice". Mia agreed. William grabbed two bowls filled them with ice cream, drizzled with hot fudge, topped with sprinkles and a cherry. Mia picked out a movie and they laid on the couch until Mia fell asleep.

William took Mia to her room and laid her in her bed before kissing her goodnight. He cleaned up the bowls and headed to bed. Oliver came home around one in the morning. The only noise Oliver hear was the sound of Old Yeller playing on the tv. Oliver went to Mia's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. "She asks about you every night," said a soft voice from around the corner. Oliver turned around to see William. "What are you doing up?" asked Oliver. "I just need a glass of water. Tonight she cried. She misses you tucking her in Dad,". Nodding off to William, Oliver walked into Mia's room and sat in her chair just watching his girl breathe, before falling asleep. One eye, then the other opened to see an energetic Mia on her father's lap. "Good Morning Daddy," she said then gave him a kiss and hug.

Mia learned many things throughout her childhood. She learned some Russian and Chinese, she could do challenging mental math, and she was highly skilled in Jete Kune Do. Mia's absolute favorite thing was shooting her bow and arrow and she was just like her father in that way.

Along with age came friends that came and went, except one. One very important person to Mia outside of her family was Conner Hawke. Conner Hawke was Oliver's adulthood friend John Diggle's son. Mia and Conner started to date when they were sixteen. They almost drifted apart during college, but they stayed strong even at 600 miles away. At 29 Conner proposed to a 24-year-old Mia in the bunker that their fathers used to work in. She said "Yes," before he could get a word out.

On May 9th, a week before Oliver's birthday, the whole Queen family, including William's husband, and the Diggle family were standing in an open field in the central city. The same field her parents stood in 25 years before. The grass was cut beautifully, the air was warm, but there was a breeze. The couple wanted the wedding to be as simple as Mia's parents had been. Mia had never been one to wear dresses but today she wore the dress her mother had bought many years before. Conner stood at one end of the grass and William by his side and Felicity adjacent on the other. Mia, escorted by Oliver, walked down the aisle. Diggle, like before, officiated the ceremony. The day was incredible with no dry eyes.

One week later, Oliver was sitting on the couch at seven in the morning. He had been watching Old Yeller and tears were prickling his eyes. Felicity woke and walked out of her room into the living room. She noticed her husband crying. "Oliver what's wrong?" she asked. "Just the stupid dog," he replied. Oliver missed his little girl so much. To make matters worse, neither of his kids were going to be around for his birthday. Just as the movie credits rolled they two heard the doorbell ring, Oliver opened the door to see his son and daughter and their husbands standing outside. "Happy Birthday Dad," the four said in close to unison. The four kids came inside and went in for a huge family hug joined by Felicity.


End file.
